Vertrauen siegt
by Falona
Summary: Snape hat die Prophezeiung an Lord Voldemort weitergegeben. Nun merkt er, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hat und wendet sich an Dumbledore…


Mehrteiler: Allgemein  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere mit den dazugehörigen Rechten gehören J.K. Rowling, dafür mir der Spaß am Weiterdenken...  
Kurze Inhaltsangabe: Snape hat die Prophezeiung an Lord Voldemort weitergegeben. Nun merkt er, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hat und wendet sich an Dumbledore…  
**

* * *

Vertrauen siegt**

Vorspann

Dieser junge Mann war etwas Besonderes, schon während seiner Schulzeit war er davon überzeugt gewesen. Dumbledore überlegte noch. Diese Entscheidung brauchte Zeit zu reifen. Seine Erinnerungen würden ihm helfen, Klarheit zu gewinnen. Vorsichtig nahm er das Denkarium und stellte es auf seinen Schreibtisch. Durch die Fensterscheiben glitzerten die Schneeflocken im Wintersonnenlicht. Er nahm die Phiole, entleerte den silbrigen Inhalt in die Schale und berührte die Oberfläche leicht mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Die flüssigen Dämpfe begannen sich zu bewegen, der Zauberer nickte kurz mit dem Kopf und tauchte sein Gesicht hinein. Er schien aus großer Höhe zu fallen, als er den Boden berührte, nahm er eine vertraute Umgebung wahr. Er sah sich selbst, er saß hinter eben diesem Schreibtisch. Durch die Fenster konnte man die Abendsonne untergehen sehen, die den Raum mit angenehmem Licht erfüllte. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein offensichtlich benutztes Schulbuch. Vor ihm stand bewegungslos ein hagerer Schüler mit schwarzen fettigen Haaren und trotzigem Blick.

„Severus, ist dieses Exemplar der „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" dein Buch?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Es steht neben zugegeben hervorragenden Verbesserungen verschiedenster Zaubertränke eine große Anzahl dunkler Flüche darin. Bist du deren Autor?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Bist du dir dessen bewusst, dass diese Flüche großen Schaden anrichten können und es in unserer Schule auch schon getan haben?"

„Ich kenne die Wirkung der Beschwörungen. Sie wurden ohne meine Erlaubnis abgeschrieben und benutzt."

„Severus, du weißt, dass ich dir jederzeit für ein Gespräch zur Verfügung stehe. Gibt es etwas, über das du mit mir reden möchtest?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Nun gut, das Buch bleibt bei mir in Verwahrung. Professor Slughorn hat die Anweisung, dir ein Exemplar aus der Schulbibliothek zu geben. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich von einem so klugen Kopf wie dir Besseres erwarte. Ich gebe zu, dass ich von dir enttäuscht bin. Du kannst gehen."

Der Dumbledore der Gegenwart beobachtete genau den Gesichtsausdruck seines Schülers während seiner letzten Worte. Für einen kurzen Moment zuckten die Augenlider, als ob er einen plötzlichen Schmerz unterdrückte. Dann sah der Direktor wieder den trotzigen festen Blick und der Schüler verließ ohne zu Zögern den Raum. Er hatte gesehen, was er sehen wollte. Severus zeigte eine hervorragende Selbstbeherrschung, wenn auch noch nicht so ausgeprägt, wie er sie als erwachsener Mann besitzen würde. Aber es war ihm ganz und gar nicht egal, was Dumbledore von ihm hielt.

Mit Sorge hatte der alte Zauberer den Weg seines geheimen Schützlings verfolgt. Schon immer von den dunklen Künsten fasziniert, war dieser der Verführungskunst Lord Voldemorts erlegen, der mit kalter Berechnung die Besten auf seine Seite zog. Und nun bewarb er sich im Auftrag seines Meisters um eine Lehrerstelle in Hogwarts. Und er, Dumbledore, würde sie ihm geben. Nach den gestrigen Ereignissen im Eberkopf war ihm das Risiko bewusst. Severus war dem Dunklen Lord treu ergeben. Aber war es eine Loyalität des Verstandes, motiviert aus intellektuellem Ehrgeiz, oder war es eine Treue aus Zuneigung? Obwohl er die Antwort im Tiefsten zu erahnen glaubte, barg die Unsicherheit ein erhebliches Risiko, das er, Dumbledore, alleine zu tragen bereit war.

Nachdem er den Weg vom Schloss nach Hogsmeade zurückgelegt hatte, begrüßte er den Wirt des Eberkopf und stieg in das ungemütliche Zimmer im ersten Stock. Er schloss die Tür, setzte sich in einen der zerschlissenen Sessel und wartete. Die verschmutzten Fensterscheiben hinderten das letzte Tageslicht daran, den Raum in eine wohnliche Atmosphäre zu tauchen. Dumbledores Entschluss stand fest. Es klopfte und die Tür öffnete sich. Ein hagerer junger Mann mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren betrat das Zimmer.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie mich erwartet, Professor! Wie Sie bereits wissen, möchte ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und mein Wissen den Schülern zur Verfügung stellen. Ich erwarte Ihre Entscheidung."

„Severus, bitte setzen Sie sich zu mir."

Der junge Zauberer nahm im gegenüberstehenden Sessel Platz. Dumbledore fuhr fort:

„Professor Slughorn hat mich zum Sommer um seine Pensionierung gebeten. Ich biete Ihnen die Stelle des Lehrers für Zaubertränke an. Sie haben den Titel des Meisters erworben und sind qualifiziert. Können Sie mir bis morgen ihre Entscheidung mitteilen?"

„Ich nehme die Stelle an und erwarte Ihre Instruktionen."

„Nun, dann freue ich mich, Sie im Kollegium zu begrüßen. Ihnen steht das übliche Klassenzimmer im Verließ zur Verfügung. Ihr persönliches Büro kann nach Ihren Wünschen ausgesucht werden. Sie können Ihre Räumlichkeiten nach dem Ende des laufenden Schuljahres jederzeit beziehen, das neue Schuljahr beginnt wie immer am 1. September."

Der junge Zauberer stand auf, verbeugte sich höflich und verließ den Raum.  
Dumbledores Lippen zuckten in einem angedeuteten Lächeln. Dieser junge Mann war so zielstrebig, wie ihn der Direktor in Erinnerung hatte. Und er hatte sich nichts von der Überraschung anmerken lassen, dass der Schulleiter ihn so schnell und ohne Prüfung eingestellt hatte. Aber Dumbledore kannte seinen Schützling und wartete auf die Wirkung seiner Worte.

1. Kapitel

Das alte Schloss leuchtete in der aufgehenden Sommersonne. Dumbledore schaute aus seinem Fenster und genoss das Naturschauspiel. Er hatte beschlossen, früh aufzustehen und den Tag für die alljährlich anfallenden Verwaltungsarbeiten zu nutzen. Während des Schuljahres blieb für so etwas kaum Zeit. Aber nun herrschte Ruhe, alle Schüler waren bei ihren Eltern oder wo auch immer sie zu Hause waren und genossen hoffentlich die Sommerferien. Der Schulleiter begab sich in die große Halle zum Frühstück, wo ein Tisch für alle Bediensteten, die sich noch hier aufhielten, gedeckt war. Er war der Erste, so wählte er in aller Ruhe seine Lieblingsspeisen und frühstückte. Einige Zeit später ging Dumbledore, angenehm gesättigt, durch die bilderumrahmten Gänge zu seinem Büro. Freundlich begrüßte er Sir Cadogan, den tapferen Ritter, der in seinem Gemälde ehrerbietig eine ausladende Verbeugung versuchte. An diesem Vormittag würde er endlich Zeit für die kommende Schuljahresplanung finden.

„Zischende Zitronenbrausestäbchen!"

Die Wendeltreppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Dumbledore wollte gerade die erste Stufe betreten, als er eilige Schritte hörte.

„Direktor, sind Sie jetzt zu sprechen?"

Er wandte sich um.

„Severus, ja natürlich, bitte kommen Sie in mein Büro."

Der Vormittag würde um einiges interessanter werden als angenommen.  
Dumbledore setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er ließ mit einem leichten Schnippen seines Zauberstabs einen großen Sessel ihm gegenüber erscheinen. Dann bedeutete er dem jungen dunkel gekleideten Mann mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes Platz zu nehmen.

„Was führt Sie zu mir?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um mit Ihnen über die Angelegenheiten meines Umzugs noch Hogwarts zu reden."

„Ja, ich verstehe. Ich begrüße Ihre Voraussicht und Ihr Bemühen um eine rechtzeitige Planung. Bitte setzen Sie sich doch mit Professor McGonagall in Verbindung. Sie ist inzwischen meine Vertreterin hier in Hogwarts und hat sich bereit erklärt, alle das Schloss betreffenden organisatorischen Dinge zu übernehmen. Übrigens eine überaus hilfreiche Entscheidung. Seitdem sind deutlich weniger suchende und anderwärtig desorientierte magische Geschöpfe in den Gängen anzutreffen. Ah, Ihr Umzug, ja. Professor McGonagall ist von mir angewiesen worden, Sie in allen diesbezüglichen Bemühungen zu unterstützen."

„Ich danke Ihnen."

Der junge Zauberer saß aufrecht und bewegungslos auf seinem Platz. Er blickte dem Schulleiter direkt in die Augen.

„Ich habe noch eine zweite Frage. Sie werden sich an mein altes Schulbuch erinnern. Ein Exemplar der „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene". Ich möchte es für meine Unterrichtsvorbereitung gebrauchen. Können Sie es mir zurückgeben?"

Dumbledore musterte das bleiche Gesicht des jungen Zauberers mit den schwarzen klaren Augen. Diese Frage war ungewöhnlich. Ein schwarzer Magier, dem der Einzug in Hogwarts unentdeckt geglückt war, gefährdete seinen Erfolg nicht, indem er als Erstes ein Buch mit dunklen Beschwörungsformeln einforderte.

„Das Buch befindet sich in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek und ist von mir persönlich gegen unauthorisierte Benutzung gesichert worden. Sie sind nun Lehrer in Hogwarts und das Buch ist Ihr Eigentum. Ich werde es Ihnen umgehend zurückgeben."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Dumbledore konnte nicht sagen, was in Severus Snapes Kopf vorging. Aber aus langjähriger Erfahrung wusste er, dass dieses Gespräch noch nicht beendet war. Der schwarz gekleidete Mann bewegte sich nicht. Er schaute schweigend in Dumbledores Augen und schien über etwas nach zu denken. Der Schulleiter blickte ihn an und wartete.

„Professor Dumbledore, darf ich Ihnen eine persönliche Frage stellen?"

„Severus, ich stehe Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung."

Der junge Mann schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Als er den Direktor wieder ansah, bemerkte Dumbledore, dass sein Gegenüber einen Teil seines Schutzschildes hatte fallenlassen. Er wirkte sehr bleich und unruhig.

„Sicher erwarten Sie diese Frage nicht von mir. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, einzelne Zauberer oder sogar eine ganze Familie so vollständig zu verstecken, dass selbst sehr erfahrene und talentierte dunkle Magier nicht im Stande sind, sie zu finden?"

Dumbledore schaute kurz auf seine zusammengefalteten Hände, um einen ungestörten Moment zu haben. Es war Zeit, die Wahrheit zu wagen.

„Sie meinen, _der_ talentierteste und erfahrenste dunkle Zauberer?"

Der junge Mann zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als ob er versuchte, heftige Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

„Was wissen Sie?"

„Nun, ich weiß eine Menge mehr, als Sie annehmen. Das Wichtigste, was ich weiß ist, dass ich Ihnen vertraue. Ich glaube daran, dass Sie im tiefsten Innern auf der richtigen Seite stehen. Auch wenn das nach außen hin nicht sichtbar und Ihnen vielleicht nicht bewusst ist."

Die schwarzen Augen weiteten sich im Erschrecken. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer spielte keine Rolle mehr.

„Ja, Severus, ich habe Ihren Werdegang verfolgt und bin dank meiner guten Verbindungen über Ihre letzten Tätigkeiten bei Lord Voldemort unterrichtet."

„Sie haben mich eingestellt!"

Unverständnis vermischte sich mit dem Schrecken im Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes. Dumbledore sagte leise:

„Severus, ich habe Ihnen schon als Schüler gesagt, dass ich Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung stehe."

Severus Snape verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und regte sich nicht. Als er wieder aufblickte, wirkte er aufgewühlt.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

2. Kapitel

Dumbledore nickte ernst.

„Möchten Sie jetzt gleich darüber sprechen?"

„Wie viel Zeit haben Sie, Direktor?"

„So viel Zeit, wie wir brauchen."

Der junge Mann schien gegen unsichtbare Barrieren anzukämpfen.

„Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe den Menschen, den einzigen Menschen, der mir auf dieser Welt etwas bedeutet, verraten. Ich habe sie und ihre Familie zur Zielscheibe des Hasses des Dunklen Lords gemacht."

Severus Snape konnte nicht mehr weiterreden. Eine Welle des Schmerzes überrollte ihn und er verlor die Fassung. Dumbledore blickte ihn ruhig an und wartete. Der junge Mann richtete sich mühsam auf und suchte nach Worten.

„Es war der Abend im Eberkopf. Ich hatte die Prophezeiung mitgehört. Der Eine mit Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran…jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... Sie erinnern sich."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich gut daran."

„Minuten später habe ich den Dunklen Lord darüber informiert. Er war schockiert und wütend. Keiner durfte sich auch nur einbilden, ihm ebenbürtig zu sein, geschweige denn mächtiger…Er setzte alle Magie ein, die ihm zu Verfügung stand. Und heute Morgen fand heraus, welches Kind gemeint war: Harry Potter."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und sagte:

„Lily Evans und James Potter. Hervorragende Zauberer, Mitglieder des Ordens. Ja, er könnte Recht haben. - Severus, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, die ganze Familie zu schützen."

Der dunkle Zauberer blickte den Schulleiter erleichtert an. Dumbledore sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Möchten Sie die Geschichte zu Ende erzählen? Wir können noch jemand anderem helfen."

Der junge Mann zögerte, er hatte sein Gegenüber verstanden. Dumbledore wollte, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler ihm nun ebenfalls vertraute. Severus Snape öffnete die Knöpfe seines linken Hemdärmels und rollte den Stoff nach oben. Dann streckte er Dumbledore die Hand entgegen und zeigte ihm seinen linken Innenarm. Der alte Zauberer schnappte nach Luft. Er sah einen hässlichen Schädel, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand, in die Haut eingraviert. Die Schlange wirkte lebendig. Schnell gewann er seine Fassung wieder.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist das Dunkle Mal. Jeder Todesser besitzt eines zum Zeichen seiner Zugehörigkeit zum Dunklen Lord."

Er lachte bitter.

„Besser wäre das Wort Hörigkeit. Wenn der Dunkle Lord eines berührt, werden alle anderen schwarz und brennen höllisch. Der Schmerz lässt nach, wenn wir unverzüglich an seiner Seite apparieren. Und unsere Befehle entgegennehmen."

Der junge Mann wurde langsam ruhiger, das Sprechen schien ihm nun leichter zu fallen.

„Zuerst war ich von ihm beeindruckt. Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer, er ist klug, kalt, berechnend, nicht zu täuschen. Und er hat unglaubliche Fähigkeiten. Ich konnte ihn ernst nehmen, ja, ich glaubte sogar, er würde mich fördern, mir zeigen, wie ich noch besser werden könnte. Und mit diesem Lehrmeister wurde ich besser, ich lernte schwärzere Magie, hinterhältigeres Duellieren, größeren Hass."

Seine Augen verengten sich.

"Ich wurde getäuscht. Er hat meinen Ehrgeiz ausgenutzt und mich zu meinem eigenen Feind werden lassen."

Er presste seine Lippen zusammen.

„Mit Lily habe ich mich selbst verraten."

Dumbledore schaute den jungen Zauberer aufmerksam an. Es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ihn sehr mochte. Severus Snape fing diesen Blick auf. Er schwieg einen Moment.

„Es interessiert Sie."

„Ja, Severus, es interessiert mich."

„Nun, ich bin Todesser geworden, weil mein Egoismus mich beherrscht hat. Und aus demselben Grund habe ich mich von Lily abgewandt. Lily war meine Freundin von frühester Kindheit an. Sie wohnte in derselben Straße. Wir haben zusammen gespielt, uns Geschichten erzählt, wir waren, man könnte dazu sagen, ein Herz und eine Seele. Sie hat mich oft getröstet, mir wieder Mut gemacht, wenn es zu Hause zu schlimm wurde."

Dumbledore nickte verstehend. Er hatte einen detailgetreuen Eindruck vom Familienleben der Snapes gewonnen, als er der Muggelfamilie von Lily die Nachricht überbrachte, dass sie einen Platz an der Hogwartsschule für Hexenkunst und Zauberei hatte. Der dunkle Zauberer fuhr fort:

„In Hogwarts wurde sie zunehmend unbedeutender für mich. Sie war eine talentierte Hexe, aber sie schien mir zu naiv. Sie hat sich für die Schwächlinge eingesetzt."

„Ja, so etwas tut sie."

„Als sie mich in aller Öffentlichkeit vor der Viererbande James, Sirius, Peter und Remus beschützen wollte, fühlte ich mich zutiefst gedemütigt, ich habe sie angeschrieen und dreckige Schlammblüterin genannt. Danach haben wir nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen."

Beide Zauberer schwiegen.

„Ich habe Lily verdrängt, aber ich habe sie nicht vergessen. Sie hat mir immer vertraut, immer daran geglaubt, dass ich ein guter Mensch bin. Sie wurde zu einem Teil von mir, zu dem Teil, der mir hilft zu glauben, dass ich im Tiefsten wertvoll bin. Sie hält mich davon ab, mich nur noch zu verachten für das, was ich geworden bin. Sie lässt mich leben. Und jetzt habe ich auch sie dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert."

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer senkte den Kopf und verstummte. Der Schulleiter sah ihn lange an. Wahrscheinlich war er selbst der erste Mensch, dem Severus Snape sich in dieser Weise anvertraut hatte. Das musste ihn große Kraft gekostet haben.

„Severus, ich danke Ihnen für dieses Gespräch."

Der junge Mann blickte Dumbledore überrascht an.

3. Kapitel

Dumbledore stand vom Schreibtisch auf und ging zu einem alten Schrank mit einer merkwürdig aussehenden Schale. Dort hielt er einen Moment inne.

„Ich brauche einige Zeit zur Ausführung des Schutzzaubers. Können Sie in einer Stunde wieder hier sein? Bitte sprechen Sie mit niemandem über das, was eben gesagt wurde."

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer rollte seinen Ärmel herunter, schloss die Knöpfe, stand auf und unterschied sich in keiner sichtbaren Weise von dem Mann, der vorhin das Büro des Schulleiters betreten hatte. Er nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und ging zur Tür. Der Direktor musste schmunzeln.

„Das Passwort heißt: Zischende Zitronenbrausestäbchen."

Der junge Mann drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und verließ dann den Raum. Der alte Zauberer wandte sich einem wunderschönen großen Vogel zu.

"Fawkes, ich habe einen dringenden Auftrag für dich. Begib dich sofort zu Lily und James Potter und teile ihnen mit, dass sie in großer Gefahr sind. Sie dürfen auf gar keinen Fall jetzt das Haus verlassen."

Eine Stichflamme erschien und der Phönix war verschwunden. Dumbledore überlegte. Sicher würde Lord Voldemort jetzt schon seine Schritte überwachen lassen, sobald er Hogwarts verließ. Der Dunkle Lord war klug genug zu vermuten, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer über ebenso gute Informationskanäle verfügte wie er. Wie detailliert Dumbledores Wissen derzeit war, wusste der schwarze Magier glücklicherweise nicht. Aber ein Tarnzauber, der so stark war, dass er ein ganzes Haus sogar für Lord Voldemort verschwinden lassen würde, konnte nur von ihm selbst ausgeführt werden. Der Direktor tippte mit seinem Zauberstab an den Rand der Schale und murmelte eine melodische Beschwörungsformel. Dunkler Rauch erschien im Inneren der Schale und formte eine rotierende Kreisfläche.

„Gut, er hat noch keine erkennbare Richtung eingeschlagen."

Die Kreisfläche wandelte sich nun zur Kugel und Rauchfontänen brachen in allen möglichen Richtungen aus ihr hervor.

„Die Kundschafter sind unterwegs. Nun, dann gilt es nur, meinen vermuteten Begleiter abzuhängen und schnell zu handeln. Das sollte beides kein Problem sein."

Eine weitere Stichflamme erstrahlte im Büro und Fawkes saß wieder auf seiner Stange.

„Ah, ich sehe, du konntest meinen Auftrag ausführen. Das ist gut."

Dumbledore ergriff die Schwanzfedern des Phönixes und war mit einer dritten Flamme verschwunden. Eine halbe Stunde später befanden sich beide wieder im Büro und der Zauberer sah sehr zufrieden aus. Er murmelte:

„Es ist vorteilhaft, so einen Vogel zu haben!"

Kurze Zeit danach klopfte es.

„Kommen Sie herein und schließen Sie bitte die Tür."

Dumbledore stand auf und ging Severus Snape entgegen.

„Sie sind in Sicherheit. Ich konnte einen starken Tarnzauber ausführen. Kein lebendes Geschöpf außer mir ist jetzt in der Lage, das Haus der Potters zu sehen, geschweige denn zu betreten."

Der dunkle Zauberer senkte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld."

„Ohne Sie hätte ich nie so schnell handeln können. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihren Mut."

4. Kapitel

Dumbledore lief in seinem Büro hin und her.

„Das Wichtigste ist getan. Doch wir müssen noch einiges bedenken. Sobald Lord Voldemort merkt, dass die Potters spurlos verschwunden sind - und das wird nicht lange dauern - wird er sehr wütend werden. Und er wird zu Recht", Dumbledore konnte sich ein stolzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, "vermuten, dass ich meine Finger im Spiel habe. Und er wird zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und", der Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich nun und zeigte Besorgnis, „erkennen, dass Sie zur selben Zeit bei mir waren."

Severus Snape stand bewegungslos im Raum und beobachtete den Schulleiter bei seiner Wanderung.

„Severus, würden Sie mich zu einem Spaziergang begleiten? Draußen scheint herrliche Sonne, es gibt keine Schüler, die uns über den Haufen rennen könnten, und ich brauche deutlich mehr Platz als mein Büro mir bietet."

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte man ein angedeutetes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des ernsten jungen Zauberers erkennen.

„Selbstverständlich, Herr Direktor."

Die beiden Männer verließen das Büro über die bewegliche Wendeltreppe und gingen zügig über das Schulgelände in Richtung des Sees. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen außer einigen Wildenten, die im Wasser schwammen. Die Ruhe der freien Natur tat beiden gut. Dumbledore wandte sich dem jungen Zauberer zu.

„Ein Leben in Hogwarts hat seine Vorteile", lächelte er verschmitzt. „Zumindest in den Ferien." Dann wurde er wieder ernst: „Zwei Fragen bewegen mich noch. Die erste ist, wer wird Geheimnisbewahrer für die Potters werden? Ich würde es gerne weiter selbst tun, aber ich halte es nicht für sinnvoll. Ich stehe auf der Verdächtigenliste Lord Voldemorts ganz oben."

„Lassen Sie es die Potters selbst aussuchen. Der Dunkle Lord kennt sie nicht, sie waren nie auch nur in der Nähe seines Einzugsbereiches, er kann sie und ihre Freunde nicht einschätzen."

„Das scheint mir ein brauchbarer Vorschlag zu sein. Die zweite Frage bezieht sich auf Sie. Was wollen Sie jetzt tun?"

Der junge Mann ging einige Schritte schweigend neben dem Schulleiter her. Dann sagte er:

„Ich möchte nicht zurückgehen."

Wortlos setzten die beiden Männer ihren Weg in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes fort.  
Als sie am Waldrand angekommen waren, sagte Dumbledore:

„Ich möchte Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen. Aber ich kann Sie noch nicht einmal bitten, darauf einzugehen. Es ist ganz allein Ihre Entscheidung."

Beide Zauberer blieben stehen und blickten sich an.

„Ich schlage Ihnen vor, überhaupt nichts zu ändern. Sie treten Ihre Stelle in Hogwarts an. Und Sie kehren zu Lord Voldemort zurück."

Der dunkle Zauberer war plötzlich so bleich, dass der Schulleiter fürchtete, er würde bewusstlos werden. Doch dies geschah nicht.

„Wenn Sie dies wünschen, werde ich es tun. Mein Leben liegt in Ihren Händen."

Dumbledore betrachtete seinen Begleiter. Wenn er ihn ohne Schutz zu Lord Voldemort zurückschickte, würde dieser den Verrat sofort erkennen. Severus Snape würde sterben. Sein ehemaliger Schüler war ein verschlossener, ehrgeiziger, von sich selbst überzeugter Mann. Dumbledore hatte um sein Vertrauen geworben. Nun vertraute sich der dunkle Zauberer ihm so sehr an, dass er sich widerstandslos von ihm in den sicheren Tod schicken lassen würde. Das durfte nicht geschehen. Es gab einen Weg, den jungen Mann zu schützen. Aber wie sicher konnte er sich Severus Snapes Loyalität sein? Seiner Erfahrung nach war Severus Reue echt und tiefgehend. Trotzdem, eine letzte Sicherheit gab es nicht. Er hielt einen Moment inne. Stärker als während des Gespräches eben wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er den jungen Mann mochte. Er spürte wie der Entschluss reifte, absolutes Vertrauen zu wagen.

„Ich werde Sie schützen mit allen meinen Kräften. Ich werde Ihnen meine Kräfte zur Verfügung stellen. Ich werde es tun, wenn Sie es auch wollen."

Der dunkle Zauberer blickte Dumbledore erstaunt an.

„Es gibt eine magische Verbindung zwischen zwei Menschen, die so ähnlich wirkt wie Legilimentik, nur viel stärker und umfassender. Es würde bedeuten, dass Sie für die Zeit dieser Verbindung Zugang zu meinen Gedanken, Gefühlen und Fähigkeiten hätten und ich zu Ihren. Es würde bedeuten, dass Sie nicht nur von meinen Erfahrungen lernen könnten, sondern auch einen Teil meiner Fähigkeiten übernehmen könnten, indem Sie Ihren Geist dem meinem angleichen. Es würde auch bedeuten, dass ich Sie in Bereichen kennen lerne, die Sie bisher jedem Menschen verschlossen haben. Unsere Persönlichkeiten bleiben unverändert erhalten, sowie die gesamte Erinnerung an diese Erlebnisse. Diese Verbindung kann nicht erzwungen werden. Sie kommt nur zustande, wenn beide es wirklich wollen."

Severus Snape wurde ruhiger.

„Ich vertraue Ihnen."

5. Kapitel

Der Schulleiter ging tiefer in den Wald hinein. Der junge Zauberer neben ihm wurde leicht unruhig.

„Sorgen Sie sich nicht, die Waldbewohner sind mir alle ohne Ausnahme zu Diensten. Aber nicht alle sind, nun ja, sagen wir kinderlieb. Deshalb dürfen die Schüler den Wald nicht alleine betreten. Eine schülerfreie Zone hat auch ihre Vorteile, wie Sie hoffentlich bald feststellen werden."

In einer kleinen Lichtung hielten sie an.

„Dieser Ort scheint mir geeignet."

Er verwies auf eine Stelle Waldboden, die mit dichten grünen Moospolstern bedeckt war.

„Nehmen wir Platz!"

Dumbledore setzte sich auf das Mooskissen und bedeutete dem jungen Zauberer, sich ihm direkt gegenüber niederzulassen.

„Bitte reichen Sie mir Ihre linke Hand. Eine uralte magische Verbindung verläuft vom Ringfinger der linken Hand über die Blutbahnen direkt zum Herzen. Sehen Sie mir in die Augen und wenden Sie Legilimentik an. Ich werde dasselbe bei Ihnen tun. Dann können Sie meine Gedanken und meine Gefühle wahrnehmen und in der Kombination meine gesamte Persönlichkeit erkunden. Ich kann dasselbe bei Ihnen tun. Sobald einer die Hand loslässt, bricht die Verbindung ab."

Severus Snape streckte Dumbledore seine linke Hand entgegen, wie er es kurze Zeit zuvor schon einmal getan hatte, um dem Schulleiter das Dunkle Mal zu zeigen. Diesmal zitterte seine Hand leicht. Dumbledore umschloss sie mit seiner eigenen linken Hand und fühlte, dass das Zittern nachließ. Er blickte seinem ehemaligen Schüler direkt in die klaren schwarzen Augen und merkte, wie sich die Waldlandschaft sofort aufzulösen begann. Severus hatte keinen Versuch unternommen, irgendwelche Barrieren aufzubauen.

Der alte Zauberer wanderte im Geist durch verschiedene Situationen aus Severus Kindheit. Er sah das ihm schon bekannte dunkle Haus der Snapes, den herrschsüchtigen und jähzornigen Vater. Er sah Lily, die einen weinenden dunkelhaarigen Jungen tröstete. Es folgten Szenen aus der Schulzeit, meist im Geheimen ausgetragene Duelle, ein hagerer Jugendlicher, der stundenlang über komplizierten Aufgaben brütete. Danach schlossen sich Bilder von Todessertreffen, Begegnungen mit Lord Voldemort und weitere Duellszenarien an.

Dumbledore beschloss, sich tiefer in Severus Snapes Bewusstsein vorzutasten. Er nahm einen starken Drang wahr, sich zu behaupten, zu gewinnen, der Bessere zu sein. Er spürte die Kraft und Entschlossenheit einer Kämpfernatur und ein aus schlimmen Erfahrungen resultierendes tiefes Misstrauen gegenüber anderen Menschen. Und er fand einen überragenden Intellekt. Noch tiefer erfuhr er die gut eingeschlossenen aber deshalb nicht weniger starken Schmerzen eines ungeliebten Kindes, die sich ihm wie tiefe Brandwunden einprägten. Diese Verwundungen strahlten nach außen und bildeten ein Verlangen, andere Menschen ebenfalls zu verletzen. Sie ließen echtes Glück nicht zu. Der alte Zauberer blieb eine Weile hier. Zu seiner großen Freude sah er zarte Keime von Vertrauen wachsen, die mit seiner eigenen Person verknüpft waren. Diese waren kräftig genug, die Wunden heilen zu lassen. Die Genesung hatte begonnen. Vorsichtig ging er weiter. Am tiefsten lag der geschützte Kern der Persönlichkeit. In ihm verbargen sich eine große Sehnsucht nach Liebe und Anerkennung und das Verlangen, wirklich gute Arbeit zu leisten.

Dumbledore hatte genug gesehen. Er tastete sich durch alle Persönlichkeitsschichten wieder an die Oberfläche und ließ seinen Blick auf Severus Gesicht ruhen.  
Es war ein fein gezeichnetes, noch jugendliches Gesicht mit faszinierend klaren schwarzen Augen. Er wartete, bis der junge Zauberer seine Erkundungen beendet hatte.  
Als ob keiner loslassen wollte, hielten beide die Hand des anderen noch eine Weile fest. Dann lösten sie in gegenseitigem Einverständnis die Verbindung und kehrten schweigend zum Schloss zurück.

6. Kapitel

„Bitte folgen Sie mir noch einmal in mein Büro. Es ist der einzige Ort im Schloss, wo wir wirklich ungestört reden können."

Wie auf Zuruf erschien plötzlich Peeves, der Poltergeist vor ihnen. Er hielt mehrere Knallfrösche in der Hand, die er wohl aus den konfiszierten Beständen des Hausmeisters entwendet hatte.

„Zauberer, der du in diese Gemäuer eindringst, stelle dich zum Kampf und siege oder tanz!"

Er hob die Hand und wollte die Knallfrösche in Snapes Richtung abfeuern. Doch im selben Moment hatte der dunkle Zauberer schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und auf Peeves gerichtet und Dumbledore glücklicherweise: „Verschwinde augenblicklich!" gezischt.

Der Poltergeist suchte das Weite. Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf und musste dennoch lächeln.

„Es wird Ihnen hier nicht langweilig werden."

Im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen schlossen sie die Tür und gingen zum dem Fenster, aus dem man den See und den dahinter beginnenden Wald betrachten konnte. Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch am Himmel und erwärmte die Berge des Hochlandes auf sommerliche Temperaturen. Dumbledore wandte sich seinem Schützling zu.

„Severus, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ich habe eben viel gelernt. Ich konnte aus Ihren Erinnerungen einen Einblick in die Persönlichkeit des Dunklen Lords gewinnen wie ich ihn noch nie hatte. Ich weiß nun um seine Schwächen. Und ich habe auch erkannt, wie ich meinen Geist ganz oder teilweise vor ihm verschließen kann. Ich kann es so tun, dass er nichts merkt."

Der junge Zauberer lächelte spöttisch.

„Und das ihm, der sich für den besten Legilimentor aller Zeiten hält."Dumbledore betrachtete den jungen Mann. Es war keine ungewöhnliche Blässe mehr in seinem Gesicht.

„Und ich habe Gründe gefunden, warum es sich lohnt zu leben und zu kämpfen."

Severus Snape sah Dumbledore an.

„Auf der richtigen Seite."

„Dann werden Sie zu Lord Voldemort zurückkehren und dort für uns arbeiten?"

Der dunkle Zauberer blickte den Schulleiter direkt an.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich stehe Ihnen zur Verfügung."

Der Schulleiter nickte mit dem Kopf und schien zu überlegen.

„Severus, ich danke Ihnen. Sie wissen, dass ich Sie in große Gefahr schicken muss. Aber ihre Dienste werden von unschätzbarem Wert sein und mehr als ein unschuldiges Leben retten."

Der junge Mann senkte den Kopf und suchte nach Worten.

„Direktor, gibt es eine Möglichkeit für mich, mich bei Lily Evans", er stockte, „jetzt Potter, zu entschuldigen?"

Dumbledore dachte nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Im Moment ist ein Besuch für Sie zu riskant, ebenso ist es nicht möglich, Lily – ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie sie alleine sprechen möchten – zu einem anderen Treffpunkt zu bringen."

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne.

„Wenn Sie es möchten, kann ich ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Diese Art der Botschaft verlautet nur ein Mal für den benannten Empfänger und vernichtet sich dann selbst. Fawkes kann sie überbringen."

Severus Snape nickte zustimmend.

„Am besten setzen Sie sich an meinen Schreibtisch und benutzen dieses Pergament und diese Tinte."

Dumbledore reichte dem jungen Zauberer Schreibutensilien, die er aus einer verstecken Schublade seiner Kommode gezogen hatte. Dieser begann sofort zu schreiben. Der Direktor konnte beobachten, wie sich die Seite schnell mit kleinen schwarzen Buchstaben zu füllen begann. Als das Blatt fast vollständig bedeckt war, zuckte der junge Mann wie in plötzlichem Schmerz zusammen und drückte den linken Arm gegen seinen Körper. Unter großen Mühen führte er seine Arbeit zu Ende und versiegelte den Brief.

„Der Dunkle Lord ruft. Ich sollte keine Zeit verlieren."

„Viel Glück, Severus. Ich freue mich, Sie wieder zu sehen."

Der dunkle Zauberer eilte aus dem Raum und Dumbledore blickte ihm gedankenvoll nach.

ENDE


End file.
